Crazy Web of Life
by E.J.Dovling
Summary: Set several weeks after Spider-Man: Homcoming, Peter's Aunt is hospitalized after a building fire and Peter reaches out to Tony. Slowly Tony takes responsibility for Peter and goes beyond just being a mentor to Spider-Man. But a guiding hand to Peter as his life continues to flip upside down. Aunt May doesn't know Peter is Spider-Man! Spider-Man: Homecoming spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fanfic! Yes I'm extremely nervous I'm an artist but I'm the drawing not the writing kind. I've read several fanfictions based off the new MCU Spider-Man and I love loads of them but I want to try writing my own. The general outline of Aunt May being unable to take care of Peter and Tony taking him in comes from a previous fanfic I read (one of my favorites actually). So I've been inspired by that one to write my own.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel (obvi) this is just one of the gazillions of scenarios that I can see happening to Peter and how I guess it would go down.**

 **This story includes other avengers and characters from the MCU and sorta launches into my idea of what I think the infinity war storyline is.**

 **Cannon Parings**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Peter Parkers POV**

 **2:40 p.m.**

⠀⠀It has been a good week, a really good week. I aced my Spanish test, stopped multiple robberies, and Ned and I came up with an awesome idea for our science project today. Since my fight on the plane with Liz's dad things have been looking up, Mr. Stark has more respect for me; after all he offered me avenger membership. We've talked a few times since then, but he's busy at the new avengers facility...and I'm ok with that. I've been doing good on my own, taking care of the little guy. Speaking of which, I ducked into my favorite alley (yes, I have a favorite alley) and changed into my suit.

⠀⠀"Finally, what do you have for me Karen?"

⠀⠀"Good Afternoon Peter, there's a skirmish two blocks down and I've tracked the bike theif. He seems to be the main cause of the past few stolen bikes."

⠀⠀"Thanks Karen, we'll start with the fight, and then head over to the bike theif, I've been waiting to catch that guy."

* * *

 **7:30 p.m.**

⠀⠀⠀Thwip! I had just webbed up the final culprit. This was the third ATM robbery of the night I've stopped now. What was with people and robbing ATMs, and not wearing black masks but avengers masks. Like seriously this was the fourth "Thor" I've webbed up this week. I've haven't even met the guy, but he's already made a terrible first impression.

⠀⠀⠀I stepped out of the ATM and quickly swung onto the apartment building across the street. The police would be here soon, they have mixed feelings about me. I know half of the squad appreciates my help while the others wish is I would just bug off ( heh heh "bug off" and I'm "spider"-man so I'm kinda like an actual "bug"...anyway).

⠀⠀⠀I didn't realize it had gotten so late, Aunt May will probably be a little mad at me but she's been a little more understanding since I retook up the "stark internship". By the time I made it back to the apartment it was dark and I was craving Thai with May. But my street wasn't as quiet as I was used too, I turned the corner to see a few cop cars, two fire trucks, and my apartment building... still smoldering with small flames being blasted with water by a dozen firemen.

⠀⠀"What the hell...oh my god, no no no no..." I stumbled forward then started running to the building, but the entrance was blocked off and people were being loading into emergency vehicles everywhere.

⠀⠀"Aunt May! It's Peter, I'm here! Aunt May!" I yelled out running between a caotic mess of gurneys.

⠀⠀"Whoa, there kid. Slow down are you looking for someone?" A medic asked me grabbing my shoulder.

⠀⠀"Yea, My name is P-Peter Parker I live on the third floor with my Aunt, have y-you seen her?" My voice started to shake and fell in line with my heart that was frantically beating.

⠀⠀"Uhhh... May Parker? Let me check the list, some of residents with more serious injuries have already been sent to the hospital..."

⠀⠀"Hospital...?" I faltered.

⠀⠀"Yea, let me check..." She said walking off to another medic with a clipboard.

⠀⠀I don't believe this...I look around the street and see my neighbors holding loved ones and crying. Firemen snuffing out the last of fire that ate half my apartment building.

⠀⠀"This can't be happening..." It was the feeling you get when your late to a party but everything's over and their cleaning up, but a million times worse. I felt like I was on the wrong side here, I should have been in my apartment pulling people to safety, instead I'm helplessly watching it all cool down. I saved people from a building fire last week for the first time, this should have been my second. I had Karen monitoring my patrolling routes, when I should have had a drone watching my aunt, making sure she was okay...which she still might be. "It's okay Peter, don't freak out, she might be fine, she might be totally fine and your just assuming the worst. She actually might be looking for you rig-"

⠀⠀"Mr. Parker." It was the medic, she was back with the clipboard and an officer. "Mrs. Parker was admitted to the hospital twenty minutes ago. Officer Jim can drive you and some others there, ok?"

⠀⠀Nodding my head yes was the only thing I remember doing from the last hour, my mind had gone numb. I've been sitting in the waiting area of the emergency room still holding the full cup of water they gave me when I arrived. I couldn't drink, I couldn't do much of anything actually but wait for my name to be called. This was the first time in a while that a couldn't do anything. With the addition of the spider side of my life there seemed to be little I couldn't do. But sitting here waiting is making me feel completely and utterly useless.

⠀⠀"Are you Peter Parker? May Parkers nephew?"

⠀⠀I looked up to see a worried nurse holding another clipboard. I was starting to dread the clipboard.

⠀⠀"Yes, that's me."

⠀⠀"Ok, hello my name is Natalie, your Aunt is currently in the ICU. She has been stabilized but to move on to surgery and other biotics we need an adult signature from another family member."

⠀⠀" Oh, umm...the two of us live alone, my parents died when I was young."

⠀⠀"Is there anyone we can call? An uncle or grandparent?"

⠀⠀"No there's one else." I dropped my cup of water in the trash can next to me.

⠀⠀" Ok, is there possibly a close friend to the family that can come down?"

⠀⠀A close friend of the family... Of course I think of Ned first but bothering his mom with this situation doesn't sound right. Yea his mom has met May but their conversations don't stretch much farther than Ned or I. I put my head in my hands, I don't know what to do I can't think. I wish someone would just give me all the answers, tell me what to do. "Tell me what to do..."

⠀⠀"I'm sorry, did you say something Peter?"

⠀⠀"What Uhhh no sor- I mean y-yes I did. I know someone you can call."

⠀⠀"Okay great, just write their name and number here and we'll explain the situation to them."

⠀⠀I took the evil clipboard and scribbled down a number I never thought I would have known by heart. She took the clipboard back and I watched as one of her eyebrows rose to her hairline.

⠀⠀"Is the Tony Stark you have written down here just a man with a similar name or..."

⠀⠀"No it's actually Tony Stark you know Iron man, I'm an intern for stark industries."

⠀⠀"Oh, ok well thank you Mr. Parker well call him right away and get things moving." She said walking back through the huge swinging double doors.

⠀⠀I was left with one thought. What had I done?

* * *

 **Tony's POV**

⠀⠀Today was a quiet day, the first in a while at the compound. It's become a little more bearable with Pepper staying here permanently since our engagement. But with what's left of the team still uneasy after the fight in Germany and Steve, Bruce, and Thor completely off the radar a bad feeling has settled in. Like somethings coming that were not ready for.

⠀⠀"Damn it!" I stepped back and looked at my mess of a work table. I'm trying to make the next upgrade to Rhodey's bionic legs but I couldn't focus and the new design wasn't coming together like I wanted it to.

⠀⠀"Mr. Stark, you have an incoming call."

⠀⠀"Put them to voicemail Friday, I'm busy."

⠀⠀"It's urgent Mr. Stark."

⠀⠀"Whatever, that's what everyone says."

⠀⠀"It's the Queens General Hospital sir." Queens? I only knew one person from Queens, Peter.

⠀⠀"Ok put them through and get my car ready, I'm on my way."

* * *

 **Welp. I can't believe I actually uploaded this. But I hope if your a fellow spidey fan this was somewhat entertaining. I can see myself continuing this story, so if anyone is interested in more any reviews are extremely welcome. I happily accept constructive criticism and comments, I honestly need all the help I can get!**


	2. Chapter 2

⠀⠀ **Wow... I am so overwhelmed with the response the first chapter of this story has gotten. I just want to say thank you for all the positive, encouraging, and constructive reviews. And to all those who have decided to come back and read this second chapter thank you as well. You all really motivated and inspired me to seriously think of this stories future and where it can go. That said I can happily say I have plans to continue this story and hopefully fill the chapters with the same spark that made you come back for a second chapter.**

 **Update Schedule: I was figuring to update this story once a week. I've decided this is a good schedule because it allows me to produce the quality writing I want to give this story. What day I will update? For now I'm going to keep this Wednesday schedule and see how it works.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Tony's POV**

⠀⠀As I walked into Queens General Hospital I still hadn't completely registered what the Nurse had said on the phone. I entered the emergency room and immediately went to the front desk.

⠀⠀"Hello? Yea I'm Tony Stark, I got a call from a nurse her name was uhhh..."

⠀⠀"My name is Natalie." Said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see a woman in scrubs, maybe in her mid-twenties with curly blonde hair tied into a messy ponytail.

⠀⠀"I was the one who called earlier on the behalf of Peter Parker, his Aunt was admitted to the ICU two hours ago and for now is in somewhat stable condition. However, I was calling because before we consider surgery or any further biotics we will need an adult relative of May Parker to sign for the current hospital stay forms and future medical procedures she may undergo. I also need to know what insurance company she is with to charge the hospital bills. I asked Peter if he knew of someone he could call, and he only gave me your number. Do you know of any other relatives that we could contact?"

⠀⠀"No, I don't... From what I understand his Aunt is his only living relative. I can sign off on the medical forms, and just send all the hospital bills to me as well that stuff won't be a problem... Is Peter here?"

⠀⠀"Okay thank you Mr. Stark I'll get you the papers to sign. And yes, Peter is here. He's in the last row of chairs to the right."

⠀⠀As Natalie walked away I got my first good look at the waiting room. It gave me a depressing feeling immediately, everyone was sitting in old tan chairs and looked like they were either desperately waiting to get checked into the hospital or desperately waiting to be checked out. I spotted Peter in the back corner, he looked terrible. He was slumped in chair with his hoodie on staring at the double doors leading further into the hospital. How long had he been here?

⠀⠀"Hey kid...I got your call."

⠀⠀"Huh?"

⠀⠀I had startled him, he hadn't even noticed me sit down in the chair next to him.

⠀⠀"Your call remember, Natalie the nurse told me you needed an adult's signature to get your Aunt taken care of. She's getting the papers together now. So tell me, what exactly happened?" His response was slow like he was trying to figure out just what had happened himself.

⠀⠀"Uhhhh... Yea I wasn't there when the fire started... I-I don't know how it started either but I got home late...and they were putting it out and already taking people to the hospital. May was a-already here when I showed up...so they um gave me a ride here...I don't really know what happened to her yet though."

⠀⠀"Mr. Stark." It was Natalie, "Here are the forms you need to fill out, when your finished bring them back to the front desk and we'll discuss what step we want to take next with Peter and Mrs. Parker."

⠀⠀"Alright thanks."

⠀⠀Peter hadn't even looked up, he seemed to be in a daze of some kind. This isn't a good environment for him, just sitting in this depressing room waiting. Hell, this wasn't a good place for anyone to be I'd been in here less than ten minutes and I'm already itching to leave. I quickly filled out the paper work and returned it to Natalie.

⠀⠀"Can I like take him out of here or something I don't think he should just be sitting in here for hours."

⠀⠀"Yes, well that's the next step we have to deal with. He is a minor, and his aunt was his sole guardian, so if you want to leave the hospital with him you will have to sign a Temporary Guardian Agreement. Stating your fully responsible for Peter while is aunt is unable to care for him during her in the hospital."

⠀⠀Temporary Guardian? Me? Well this was one of those situations I never thought I would be in. I mean it wasn't like I hadn't been responsible for him before. Every time he puts on the suit I made him I become responsible. This time it was just the kid not spider, so it couldn't be any harder right? And it was only temporary, I mean for the kid to have called me for help he must have been in a tight spot. I also don't just want him out of here, but I can't stand being in this place any longer myself, I never liked hospitals.

⠀⠀"Yea, I'll sign it. But just how bad are his aunt's injuries? Is she going to be in here for just a couples days? How long of a recovery are we talking?"

⠀⠀"Unfortunately no, it's more complicated than that. I was told the fire started on the floor below her from a small explosion. Her lungs seemed to be very damaged, because she inhaled so much smoke before she was taken down by the crane, we fear she will suffer from smoke inhalation. In addition, she has several more injuries she got when she and several other attendants tried to escape down the apartment's stairwell. The structure of the building was compromised from the heat of the fire and the initial force of the blast. She's sustained one fractured rib, a small concussion, and her right arm is broken. However, were most concerned for her lungs, but we will be able to assess more of the damage once she wakes up."

⠀⠀"Damn... I didn't know it was that serious. How is she doing now?"

⠀⠀"She's currently sleeping, it really depends on how she does overnight. In the morning the doctor will decide if the next best step is invasive surgery or not. But she has sustained serious injuries, if she makes a successful recovery it will be months and there is still a high chance there will be lasting symptoms."

⠀⠀"That's insane, this is really serious then. You said an explosion started the fire? When will we find out the cause?"

⠀⠀"I'm not sure, you'd have to talk to the Queen's Police Force to get that information, they'll probably be inspecting the damage for the next week."

⠀⠀"Alright, thanks we'll see you tomorrow morning."

⠀⠀I wasn't prepared to hear how badly Peters aunt was hurt. Seeing him so upset today reminded me of just how young he really is. Sometimes it's easy to forget behind a heroes mask there's a person just like you, or in this case an innocent fifthteen year old boy. I couldn't even imagine telling the kid how his aunt has anything more than a sprained wrist. How am I possibly supposed to tell him she might not ever make a full recovery?

* * *

 **Peters POV**

⠀⠀I couldn't believe it, Mr. Stark actually came. Maybe I would have believed he had paid for the hospital bills over the phone and told me to "hang in there kid". But instead he actually drove all the way out to Queens and was just sitting next to me signing page after page of medical forms. And it was actually him, not one his annoying Iron Man drones he always sends. I was starting to feel uncomfortable, almost embarrassed, who knows what type of important avengers business he was taking care of when he was called. He's probably annoyed I interrupted him and gave the hospital his phone num-

⠀⠀"Peter!"

⠀⠀"Huh? Whaaa?" I wasn't paying attention. Mr. Stark was standing in front of me with a funny look on his face."

⠀⠀"Kid I've called your name like five times."

⠀⠀"Sorry." My face turned red and I looked down at my dirty sneakers. "Did they say anything about May?"

⠀⠀"She's already asleep for tonight, there gonna see how she does overnight an-."

⠀⠀"Yea, but like what happened to her? Is she ok?"

⠀⠀He looked away and I still couldn't read the look on his face.

⠀⠀"She was hurt pretty bad, she's not going to fully recover overnight. But as of now she's doing fine. That's why-"

⠀⠀I was starting to get annoyed he was avoiding my questions.

⠀⠀"Okay, but how is she hurt? Is she-"

⠀⠀"Peter, calm down. Right now she's sleeping and in the meantime we are going home and getting some sleep, it's way past your bedtime."

⠀⠀"Home? But Mr. Stark my apartment was up in flames I-"

⠀⠀"That's why we're going upstate."

⠀⠀"T-to the Avenger's Facility?"

⠀⠀"Yea, there's already a room set up for you anyway. And what did I tell you about calling me Tony? Seriously, drop this Mr. Stark crap already, I thought we were past that."

⠀⠀"Isn't that a little unnecessary Mr. Sta-, I mean, Tony. I can sleep here tonight, it's really no problem."

⠀⠀"Are you kidding me, sleep in an emergency room? It's too noisy, and I can't just leave you here that's ridiculous, your aunt would kill me."

⠀⠀"I really don't want to leave though, what if she wakes up and wants see me? I have to be here." The weight of the situation had been slowly dawning on me for the past hour. After Uncle Ben died my aunt and I have been on our own supporting each other. I couldn't just leave her.

⠀⠀"Tony she's the only family I have left..."

⠀⠀Tony let out a big sigh and put his hand on my shoulder. From the look he gave me next I got the feeling he knew where I was coming from and understood the situation more than I had thought.

⠀⠀"I know that you don't want to leave, but I promise we'll come back first thing in the morning. She might even be awake and happy to see you."

⠀⠀Something told me just to go with Tony, it may have been that I didn't really want to be in this waiting room anymore. And that an overwhelming wave of exhaustion had just hit me and I was too tired to resist. Or even that I just wanted everything to be ok and that's what Tony was telling me so I believed him. But I walked out of the hospital with Tony that night. I never could have known what whirlwind of a journey I was embarking on.

* * *

⠀⠀ **I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I know it took place entirely in the hospital but I hope it was still intriguing and satisfied some of the never ending feels. Once again I want to say I'm overwhelmed with the response I've gotten from this story so thank you to anyone who has returned for this second chapter. Anyway I'm hard at work on Chapter Three, so I'll "see" you guys next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

⠀⠀ **And here we are at Chapter Three, I must admit this one was a little harder to write, but I stayed strong! I'm trying to figure out exactly how I want the plot of this story to twist and turn so I sort of got stuck in an awkward spot. I tried to describe the Avengers Facility the best I could but we haven't seen a ton of it on screen so this is just my interpretation of course. I hope this chapter continues to shine through with their personalities, this chapter again has both POVS. I'm glad to hear you guys like to read both POVS cause I like to write both, I think it can really help describe what's really happening and gives a great overview of the big picture. Anyway without further ado, Chapter Three!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Peter's POV**

⠀⠀I guess I didn't know what to expect when Tony said "We're going back to the Avengers Facility." But this was not it. I expected Happy to be waiting in the car ready to complain about how we took so long. Or even to go up to the roof and fly back to the Avengers Facility in Tony's helicopter. But there was no Happy and no helicopter, it was just us. I was sitting front seat in Tony's Starks favorite car the Infamous Audi 8 and he was driving. Yes, two hands on the wheels, using his signal, and stopping at the red lights. What's so weird about that Peter you may say? Well nothing, that's the problem. Driving a car is a completely mundane and utterly normal everyday activity. And seeing a guy who goes by "genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist" and on the side is Iron Man do it makes it look insanely weird.

⠀⠀The ride wasn't that awkward, but I could tell he was keeping the conversation light. During the last stretch of the drive I started working on my algebra homework and we both kept quiet.

⠀⠀We finally pulled up to the Avengers Facility, I couldn't help but hold my breath. Seeing it for the second time was just as overwhelming as the first. I think Tony was silently laughing at me but I couldn't help it, this facility was state of the art. And tonight I would be staying in my very own room. I abruptly caught myself before I could get too excited, I had almost forgot the reason I was here. I immediately felt guilty, here I was practically geeking out over staying at the Avengers Facility. When my aunt was hurt laying in some hospital bed alone.

⠀⠀Tony parked the car and we walked into the dark empty building. Our feet echoed as we made our way to the elevator Happy and I had used the first time I came.

⠀⠀"The bedrooms are on the third floor, it's also the main floor. Basically it's just a big hangout spot for everyone, it has a kitchen, living, and dining room. The second floor is the lab and the training rooms. But don't worry about it now I'll give a real tour tomorrow.

⠀⠀"Bing", the elevator doors opened. Revealing, like Tony had said a "BIG hangout spot" it was a huge open room with tons of windows decked out with sleek state of the art everything.

⠀⠀"The second hallway to the right is the bedrooms. Yours is the one second to last on the right, and I'm the first door at the beginning of the hallway on the right if you need anything. That's about it, I'll see you the morning for breakfast, goodnight."

⠀⠀"Goodnight."

⠀⠀I opened my door to a pitch black room, I put down my backpack and ran my hand along the wall looking for a light switch. I turned the light on and to say I was not prepared for what I saw was an understatement. From the color scheme, to the design of the furniture, and the giant inescapable spider symbol on the ceiling it was obvious this room was made for Spider-Man. I didn't know what do think as I closed the door behind me. It wasn't exactly obnoxious but to someone who wasn't used to the bright red and blue of my suit it may have been an eyesore. The room was about the size of my apartment's kitchen and living room put together. There was three other doors, one leading to a bathroom that was less flashy but still more extravagant than I was used to. The second was a walk in closet. And other room was locked, I'd have to ask Tony about it tomorrow.

⠀⠀There was a lot of things to ask and figure out tomorrow. I decided I should probably get some sleep, knowing if tomorrow would be anything like today then I would need it. I opened the dark blue dresser to find red pajamas with little black spider symbols on them. I couldn't help but smile at the silly design, it made me think of Karen. She still doesn't know what happened to today I thought as I pulled back the covers of the bed and was immediately immersed in a cloud. Laying on my back in this new big room I suddenly felt extremely homesick. I just wanted May to be okay, I wish I had come home on time, I wish I had been there to protect the one person that matters the most. With these worried thoughts running through my head, I fell into a long awaited blissful sleep.

* * *

 **Tony's POV**

⠀⠀The more we drove upstate the more unsure I became. Being the billionaire I was I could control a lot of things in my life. But ensuring Peters aunt a speedy full recovery was not one of them. I had felt a little bad dragging the him out of the hospital but he can't just sit there all night, which is what he seemed to think he was going to do. He was pretty quiet for the rest of the night, I new he was excited about going back to the Avengers Facility but not under these circumstances. I wish Pepper was here, unfortunately she won't be back until Monday. I could really use her help right now, she would know how to deal with this situation a lot better than me. Peter hasn't met her yet, I'll have to introduce her when she gets back. But until then hopefully I can keep him here with a low profile, after all he's on not at the tower for official Avengers business. But it will still raise questions, why a kid would be staying at the facility for an extended period of time. I was getting another headache, there was too many questions. I'm sure we'll figure it out later, and with a handful of unknowns I fell asleep.

⠀⠀My alarm woke me up at 8:30, and I went a good five minutes without remembering what happened last night.

⠀⠀"Friday, what's on the agenda today? Any important emails?"

⠀ "Happy is coming back to the Facility at 2:00 to meet up with you, you're supposed to review folder General Ross sent you for the meeting tomorrow, and you're supposed to take Peter back to the hospital to visit his aunt."

⠀⠀"Oh yea, I forgot Happy was coming ba- wait what? Take Peter to..."

⠀⠀Everything was coming back to me the phone call, finding Peter at the hospital, talking him back to the facility...

⠀⠀"Is the kid awake?"

⠀⠀"Yes, Peter woke up 20 minutes ago."

⠀⠀"Tell him to be in the kitchen ready to go at 9:30."

⠀⠀"Yes, Mr. Stark."

⠀⠀Today was going to be a long day...

* * *

 **Peters POV**

⠀⠀Waking up in the Avengers Facility to say the least was surprising. I layed awake waiting for my alarm for school to go off, until it didn't. I quickly sat up and realized I was not in my twin sized bed back in queens, but on a cloud in upstate New York. It didn't take long for the nasty feeling in my stomach to return and for me to remember why I wasn't sleeping in my own bed. I layed back down and closed my eyes, I wasn't going to cry, I didn't want to cry. May wouldn't want me to cry either, "it's going to ok" she would say.

⠀⠀So I bit back the tears threatening to fall and tried to think of what u was going to say to her when I got to the hospital. Some time passed and my anxious silence was interrupted by Tony's AI.

⠀⠀"Good morning Peter."

⠀⠀"Whoa?!"

⠀⠀My spider sense had me on all fours hanging from the ceiling. I knew who Friday was but I wasn't expecting a wake up call, I let myself down from the ceiling and stood next to the bed.

⠀⠀"Uhhhh good morning."

⠀⠀"Mr. Stark has asked you to be ready at 9:30 to go to the hospital."

⠀⠀"Oh, ok thanks."

⠀⠀Getting ready felt like a blur, I showered, found clothes that were similar to the kind I usually wear, (including some of the exact same science pun shirts I like so much), and then paced until it was time to leave.

⠀⠀I slowly cracked open my door and peeked out into the hallway, it was empty. I didn't really know what else I had expected, I walked into the main area and found Tony sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen.

⠀⠀He looked up from his phone as I came in.

⠀⠀"Ready?"

⠀⠀ "Uhuh."

⠀⠀"Are you hungry, want anything to eat?"

⠀⠀"Not really, I'm good." The truth was I was actually starving I hadn't eaten since lunch at school yesterday. But I felt like if I ate anything I would just throw it right back up. If I felt bad for calling Tony for help at the hospital last night, then imagine the embarrassment I would feel if I threw up in his car. I couldn't sit still and mind wouldn't stop thinking of the millions of scenarios that may occur when I arrive at the hospital. I get there and Aunt May is already awake in and ready to see me, she is getting checked out of the hospital and were going out to eat, or mayb-

⠀⠀"Alright, we're here."

⠀⠀I tried to swallow my nerves as we walked through the double doors and I sat down in the same tan chair I sat in yesterday, waiting to be called to the front as Tony talked to the same Nurse from yesterday. Tony called me over and the Nurse started leading us into the hospital, we were on third floor when we finally stopped.

⠀⠀"You ready kid? Would you rather wait till she is awake"

⠀⠀"She's not awake yet?"

⠀⠀"She's sustained considerable injuries, were hoping that she would be conscious by now, but her condition seems to be worse than we had initially thought."

⠀⠀I hesitantly grabbed the silver door handle and stepped into the room. The past twenty four hours had been leading up to this moment. However, nothing could have prepared me for what I saw when I walked through the door.

* * *

⠀⠀ **I** **wrote a cliffhanger? Me? Preposterous?! But on a serious note I really didn't mean to, this is actually where I felt this chapter was coming to a close so I felt best to end it here. I try my best not force my writing, I feel like it's obvious and makes for a sour ending. I'm super excited to write the next chapter, but alas poor Peter does not get a break. The next chapter will continue from where I left off and explore the immediate after affects Peter deals with after this hospital visit.**


	4. Chapter 4

⠀⠀ **Finally, the cliffhanger is addressed! I have been thinking of this chapter for a while, since before I posted the first chapter and its crazy to actually fully write and finish it. I hate to sound like a broken record but I never thought I would have successfully posted and stayed updated with a story. But I really feel because of the huge love I have for this character and the way this new adaptation of Spider-Man was presented has really skyrocketed my imagination. And with the addition of the support the rest of the fandom (you guys!) for content made by fans for fans is amazing, fun, and super encouraging. But enough of my cheesiness, here's another chapter!**

* * *

 **Peters POV**

⠀⠀Trapped is how I felt. In one second my breath caught in my throat and I never thought I would get it back. I felt like my heart was speeding up but I wasn't getting anywhere. I blinked and rubbed my eyes trying to understand if what I was seeing was really true and not a dream. But I knew I wasn't dreaming and that's why I felt so terrible. I was looking at something I had only seen in some of my nightmares. There was my aunt, the person I loved the most in the world, lying in a hospital bed. Of course I knew she would be in a hospital bed, but actually seeing it was a different thing. I hadn't taken another step but I could see there was a few tubes connecting her to various machines, her arm was suspended in the air held in a cast and her head was bandaged. I didn't know if I could take any more details then I was already getting. 

⠀⠀I jumped out of my daze when Tony put his hand on my back, I jerked my head to the ground. I didn't know how long I could hold in the tears I knew were coming. I felt a little panic, I was beginning to choke up and I was ready to run out of the room when suddenly Tony stepped forward and started leading me to the side of her bed. My head was telling me I wanted to go back to the facility but it submitted to my heavy heart as my feet dragged beside Tony's to my aunt. I took a shaky breath as we stopped and stood right next to her, the few tubes turned into several and her complexion was red and irritated in a couples places. She was laying stiff and as I kept looking I spotted more and more little cuts and bruises littering her face. Natalie walked around to the other side of the bed and checked one of the beeping monitors. 

⠀⠀"She did very well through the night, so that is one of the first of many good signs. She hasn't woken up yet but as soon as she does we will give you a call." 

⠀⠀I couldn't look up to meet her eyes but I managed to croak out what I had been waiting to find out since yesterday. 

⠀⠀"What h-happened?" 

⠀⠀"Um...well her right arms is broken and he suffered a concussi-..." 

⠀⠀As Natalie kept rattling off and explaining her injuries I felt my self sinking further and further into a state of shock. This can't be happening, this shouldn't have happened I should have been there to protect her. I hadn't realized I had slid to my knees next to her bed, her fragile hand in front of me. I reached out and carefully held it like it was made of glass. 

⠀"Let's give him a minute, Nataile you wanted to show me some other papers?" 

⠀Tony's hand left my shoulder and I was caught between feeling more alone than ever and grateful he wasn't going to see me as a sniffling mess anymore. I thought I could hold it together but as soon as the door shut behind them a big ugly sob escaped me. It caught in my throat and started an avalanche of tears. I rested my head on her hand and cried. Because I was sorry, I was scared, it had already felt like days without her. Tony might have come in to check on me once but if he did I hadn't noticed. I stayed by her side for what seemed like hours, I was all cried out but it didn't matter, I just wanted to be with her. I closed my eyes and just held her hand and slowly I fell asleep to the beeping monitors and the quiet hum of the hospital.

* * *

 **Tony's POV**

⠀⠀If I thought I was out of my element yesterday when I picked up Peter then I was in a different dimension today. I was expecting him to be upset because he was so nervous the whole drive over and wouldn't stop fidgeting. But when we walked into the hospital room it was a totally different atmosphere. I had to nudge him over to her bed, because honestly it seemed like the kid had forgotten how to walk. As Natalie started to explain his aunts injuries I could see his pale face turn a shade of red and his eyes turn into water fountains. I made up some excuse to leave the room with the nurse because I felt like he needed some time alone. But it was also because I didn't know what the hell I was supposed to do. I'm not good with kids, let alone an emotionally unstable superpowered teenager. I've handled Peter so far by taking almost a mentor position in his life, supporting the super part of his life and helping him succeed. But consoling him in hospital and helping him deal with feelings like grief, maybe even guilt was not included in my resume. 

⠀⠀The first time I peeked through the window to room he was still crouched next to her bed his head down but I couldn't help but notice his small frame shaking. A part of me wanted to comfort him and tell him it was going to be okay. But I really had no idea how to go about it. So I stayed outside the room, painfully watching him through the window. I didn't want to interrupt his visit so I busied myself with actually answering emails for a change. I usually just have Friday respond to most of them but when you've got nothing else to do, why not? I also called Happy and told him I'd be at the compound later than we had planned, and I'd explain why later. I hadn't thought the time would go by so fast, but before I knew it we had been at the hospital for over two hours. I looked back into hospital room to see Peter still with his head bowed. I didn't really want to, but I knew it was time to go in and check on him. I slowly opened the door and stood behind him. 

⠀⠀"Peter?" He didn't respond, this might be tougher than I thought. 

⠀⠀"Hey, I know you don't really want to leave but we've been here a while, do you think it might be a good time to get something to eat? You haven't eaten all day, I mean I'm practically starvi- anyway we can even come back again to say goodbye if you want?" 

⠀⠀He still didn't respond, I began to walk around the bed to catch his eyes. 

⠀⠀"Look I know you're not in a talking mood bu-". 

⠀⠀He wasn't answering me because he wasn't upset or angry. It was because he was sleeping. He was holding his aunts hand with his head resting right next to her shoulder. I couldn't help but notice how peaceful he was, I could see dried tear streaks on his cheeks, but he was perfectly calm. I knew I had caught a rare moment, his face was worry free. I didn't want to wake him up, so instead I took a seat by the window and watched the heartwarming until I too drifted off into a nap. 

⠀ I woke up with a cramp in my arm, I had been leaning on it funny. The clock to the right of me said only thirty minutes had passed. Maybe I could fall back to sleep just for a little while... 

⠀⠀"Thank you." 

⠀⠀Whoa! I didn't notice Peter was up, I looked over to the bed and Peter wasn't awake he was still in the same position as before. Instead his aunt was awake. Her eyes were open and she had her hand on Peters head, running her fingers through his hair. 

⠀ "For what? You don't even know what I did?" 

⠀⠀"I can tell you took care of him when I wasn't able to." 

⠀⠀"He did the hard part, he reached out to me, it was really noth-" 

⠀⠀"Thank you." 

⠀⠀"You know, I'd do anything for him, he's a good kid." 

⠀⠀"Yes, yes he is."

* * *

⠀⠀ **I know it was a rough chapter but I hoped you guys liked the light ending, I felt like it made a light at the end of a tunnel effect. Before I continue writing I wanted to address something. As I was reading the reviews I saw the death of Aunt May was a concern. And as your can see she is fine. For now. No, but on a serious not I would like to put it out there I am not opposed to character deaths. A comment by _jayley_ mentioned seeing the fun interaction between Peter and his aunt. I want to say thank you for bringing that up, it definitely got me thinking about ways I can integrate her into the story. I personally think it might be harder to write Peter interacting with his aunt, but I will definitely try my best. However, I do see this story having the potential storyline for her to die, so I'm sorry if that is not your favorite plot line. But I do feel like I have to write where my imagination takes me for this story to continue to and not fall out. Anyway, thank you for returning I hope to see you next week!**


	5. Chapter 5

⠀⠀ **Hello! I'm back and yes I am aware it is not Wednesday. I am purposely uploading today (which is technically Monday, but I'm still awake so I'm counting it as Sunday). Just to give a little insight into my life I would like to say, yes I am a student and a "new year" starts for me about now along with tons more deadlines, things to study for, and places to be. No, I am not uploading less, no I am not abandoning this story, no I'm not complaining. I am however changing the uploading date to weekends (Saturday/Sunday). I did enjoy the refreshing Wednesday upload but alas, the summer is short and not everything is feasible. So from now on I'll be uploading on the weekends to ensure I can continue to upload. And just in case your confused this chapter is a flashback to months before Peter even met Tony, a little insight to his past.**

* * *

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 **Peters POV**

⠀⠀I couldn't help but feel really guilty, it was the third time this week I had told my Aunt and Uncle I was going to the library to work on my English report. Except I wasn't actually at the library and I didn't have an English report due. It's been almost a month since I've gotten bitten by the spider that gave me these "powers". I've been really getting the hang of things lately, I've found a couple great alleys and abandoned buildings to practice climbing on the walls and ceilings. Today I also had had the idea to make an invention of my own to help me get around even faster, something along the lines of swinging from a vine but made out of something more bendable and forgiving. Maybe even compact and liquid based? I'd have to figure it out later, I still had actual history homework I had to finish. But I knew it was gonna be a long night when I hadn't been walking for five minutes and I felt the first few raindrops. I put my hoodie on and checked the time on my phone. It was 9:45, I hadn't realized it was so late...but that's not what I was really looking at. Three missed calls from Aunt May and a Voice Mail from Uncle Ben. Oh no, if I run now I can make it back in ti- Crap! I forgot milk and bread! Aunt May sent me with money to get food on the way home. Now I really had to book it, the corner store I usually went to is about five minutes out of the way. I'd have to go to the other one, it was closer, but run by a super grumpy old lady named Nancy who always overcharged me and told me I stunk.

⠀⠀I started sprinting, but the rain slowed me down and my shoes slid on the slick concreate. I would have liked to say I burst through the doors of the store and ran to the back to get the food, instead I patiently waited for the automatic doors to open and then stopped at the stupid welcome mat to wipe my feet off. Yes this was necessary, one time I walked through the store with wet and dirty feet and she made me mop up all my barely visible footprints, not kidding. I speed walked to the back of the store, found the bread and milk and set it on the counter. But Nancy whose head was on the counter stayed sound asleep, snoring obnoxiously.

⠀⠀"Nancy, hellooo?"

⠀⠀I waited a couple seconds and said her name again. That was it, I can't wait for this, I took my ten and started to lean behind the counter to the open register to get my three dollars in change when all of a sudden Nancy woke up and screamed.

⠀⠀"Thief!"

⠀⠀"What?"

⠀⠀"I knew it! All the dirty teenagers try to steal my merchandise. Now you're trying to steal my money!"

⠀⠀You've got to be kidding me.

⠀⠀"No, you've got it wrong. I was just getting my chan-"

⠀⠀"Yea, right! You think I sell food to dirty rotten thieves? You don't deserve the best from Queens!"

⠀⠀She grabbed my milk and bread and started to put it under the counter. But I grabbed onto them too and pulled them back to the middle.

⠀⠀"Hey, I'm a paying customer, I have money! Here take it, its ten dollars I just need change."

⠀⠀"I don't want your counterfeit gang money you scoundrel, let go of the food!"

⠀⠀"What the hell! Its real money, just let me go I have somewhere to be!"

⠀⠀"You're not going anywhere with my property! Get your filthy hands off the food!"

⠀⠀All of sudden I found myself in a tug-o-war with an almost seventy old woman. And she was stronger than she looked, I was about to just use my "super strength" to grab the groceries and go when someone actually burst through the doors.

⠀⠀You know those silly robbers in cartoons you always see with ski masks? Well that was this guy. Except this one had a gun and was pointing it at me and Nancy. She let another piercing scream in my ear then fainted behind the counter.

⠀⠀The guy then pointed the gun directly at me. I never froze faster in my life.

⠀⠀"Get out."

⠀⠀I don't know why I was suddenly feeling so gutsy, but I questioned him.

⠀⠀"W-what are you... what are you gonna do?"

⠀⠀"I'll do worse than just steal from this dump if you don't split. So get out." he growled cocking his gun.

⠀⠀My burst of daring was gone in an instant. I tripped over myself leaving the store empty handed. Outside I heard sirens in the distance, maybe they were already chasing this guy? He seemed like he was in a hurry, I wondered why, maybe if I snuck up behind him I could take him. But I stopped myself and realized it wasn't my place the police were probably on this guy's trail right now. He'll be in hand cuffs before Nancy even wakes up. It's none of my business anyway, and good riddance if the store has to close cause the guy stole their money. At least I'll never have to go back there again.

⠀⠀So again I started running as fast as I could now through the almost pouring rain to the other corner store. I crossed the street and looked back the thief had met up with a few other of this friends all in matching ski masks and took off running down the street. I hadn't heard a gunshot so Nancy should be okay, I finally made it to the store, grabbed the items and stood in the small line, turned on my phone and clicked play on Uncle Ben's voicemail.

⠀⠀"Hey Pete, I know you've been working really hard on that report but I think it's time you head home. The weathers not looking too goo-wait, what was that May? Just pick him up? Oh, okay that works as well. I'm just going to pick you up at the library Pete. Alright? May doesn't want you getting sick walking in the rain. Alright well I'll be leaving in a few, see you then, call me back."

⠀⠀"Shit."

⠀⠀That was sent thirty minutes ago, if he wasn't already waiting there, then he would be any second. I got to the front of the line and quickly paid and then started running back out of the story to the library as fast as I could. I was only two blocks away now, I was about to cross the street when I few cop cars sped across the intersection. Damn... What was going on tonight? One block away now... That's when I heard the gunshot. I stopped short and tripped over an uneven part of the sidewalk, skinning my knees and elbows. A second later I heard a couple screams, I couldn't move, it was like I was stuck in a scene out of a movie. Like when the shot is fired it freezes everyone around them like they've been hit with the bullet too. I stood up and continued running, Aunt May would be yelling at me right now, it was starting to thunder too, yea she'd be really mad. Telling me to run away from the danger instead of trying to seek it out. Except I wasn't really looking for it, it was more like danger and bad timing and me were all going to wait at the same bus stop. I couldn't quite pin my curiosity down but my furrowed eyebrows jumped to hairline when I turned the last corner onto the street where the library was. It only took a second but it felt like forever, I paused waiting for my brain to catch up with my racing heart. I saw a crowd of people, gathering outside the library, and the blaring sound of an ambulance. It all clicked, with the first flash of lightning I ran faster than I ever had straight to the crowd, pushing my way to the middle. But cops were already there trying to hold people off. One police with a buzz cut pulled me back.

⠀⠀"Whoa, there son. This isn't the place for you? Where's your parents?"

⠀⠀I looked down where he grabbed my arm, another flash of lightning illuminated the blood on this hands. I jerked my arm back and pushed forward again.

⠀⠀"Hey! You need to back up I'm a medic!"

⠀⠀I stopped restraining my strength and burst right past everyone, until I was standing in the front. Looking straight down at the man who was shot, bleeding out on the wet concreate, and struggling to hang on to his life.

⠀⠀Uncle Ben.

* * *

⠀⠀ **Why a flashback you ask? My answer? Inspiration. It may have only a few words I wrote for Aunt May in the last chapter but it still got me thinking of their relationship before and just the past in general. And this scene or my own version of this scene just sounded so juicy to write. I also felt like it would be nice to get even more background on Peter, to feel a little closer to him can never hurt. And yes, I did take the general original concept of the criminal and the story of how Ben was shot. But I didn't think this MCU Peter would have the exact same in encounter as the original Spider-Man did in the movies due to his age. So this is what imagined, a little less personal but enough to hint at the original idea. If you're wondering if next weeks chapter will be a continuation of the flashback, my answer is I'm not quite sure. But if it I choose to return to the main story line I will eventually revisit this flashback, I don't intend to leave it hanging forever.**


End file.
